A longitudinal and cross-sectional study of language and symbolic development in babies between 8 and 24 months is in progress. The following assessments occur during two home visits: Bayley Scales of Infant Development, play and language sample, object permanence, language comprehension and bimanual handedness. Computer assisted transcription and coding procedures have been devised. A coding manual for symbolic and manipulative play is in progress. Data collection has begun, but results are not yet available for dissemination.